


Cursed night of love

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Cat/Human Hybrids, Deepthroating, F/M, First Time, Furry, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Talking Animals, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After getting home from errands, a young woman got out of her car to be greeted by her mother, then was alerted that her package that she was waiting for has arrived. After going to her room, catching her brother masturbating to her underwear in the process, she cooks him a meal while messing with him with crude humor as she tries to hint him of what she got while he figures out what is different about her mood. after a few time of being interrupted while she tries to find out why her online order was messed up, she finds out that she bought a cursed item that will change her life forever and improve her relationship with her brother and cat forever.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Cursed night of love

“How was your day?” My mom asked as I got out of my car, making me look at her.

“Good.” I said with a smile. “I might have a job interview soon.”

“That’s good.” She said with a smile. “Now I expect four hundred for rent next month if you pass.”

“Really.” I grumbled, making her giggle with an amused smile.

“No, I wouldn’t do that to you.” She said before she giggled again. “God that face was the best. You got a package by the way. Are you expecting something?”

“Yes.” I said quickly. “Where is it, did my brother take a peek?”

“No.” She said as she pointed to a box on the steps. “What is it if you get excited about it?”

“My thing.” I said.

“That could only mean one thing...” She started to say.

“Shut it.” I said.

“A furry costume.” She mumbled as a small smile formed.

“I said shut it.” I growled, making her smile widen to a grin.

“Can I see it when you put it on?” She asked.

“Maybe.” I said. “My brother don’t like them for some reason.”

“He’s never seen you in it.” She said. “I think they are kinda cute and can’t wait to see you in it. Dog, fox or cat?”

I smiled as I walked to the box before grabbing it, but she grabbed me.

“Don’t leave me hanging.” She said. “Tell me.”

“A cat.” I said.

“The cutest of the costumes.” She said with a smile. “I can’t wait to see it on you. I’m going to work. Please don't piss off your brother.”

I smiled and walked into the house before heading to my room. I stopped as I spotted movement in the corner of my eyes. I look to it to see my brother holding my underwear as he masturbated to them, making me stare in disbelief before I smiled as I knew he had a thing for me by how he stares at me or anyone that is similar to my small frame. I walked into my room as I set the box down, then I put on a light tank top and some shorts before I headed to the kitchen, but froze when I spotted my brother cumming all over himself.

“Damn, that’s hot.” I said softly with a smile before fleeing to the kitchen as he started to get up.

Once I got to the fridge, I took a deep breath from the excitement of almost getting caught as he stepped in, making me look to him, then the bulge in his shorts.

“So how’s your day big brother?” I asked, making him stare at me.

“Why do you care?” He asked.

“Just trying to be friendly.” I said, making him stare at me.

“What are you up to?” He asked, making me shake my head as I looked into the fridge, then pulled out a salmon. “Want to share my last catch with your new pussycat?”

“What.” He said with disbelief on his face, making me giggle.

“Nothing, you’ll see.” I said as I started to gut the fish.

“You are a strange girl if you don’t mind doing that.” He said. “Most girls get squeamish with fish and guts.”

“Not a girl anymore and that’s also not true for most girls.” I said. “We sharing? I’ll cook.”

“Um, sure.” He said with uncertainty. “Why are you being strange?”

“Strange, how?” I asked.

“You never offer to cook for me.” He said.

“How is that strange?” I asked.

“Never mind.” He said. “You know how I like it right?”

“Yes, but I’m doing it my way and you will like it or I will be coming a pussycat tonight instead of tomorrow.” I said.

“Would you stop saying that.” He growled. “You’re starting to sound like a slutty porn star with that role playing crap of yours.”

I giggled and turned on the stove, then looked to the butter, but noticed my brother still standing there staring at me, making me stare as he stared into my eyes with suspicion.

“What are you hiding that’s making you all cheery?” He asked.

“You’ll see soon.” I said with a smile before it faded. “And probably start hating me, but I really don’t care if it comes to that anymore.”

He stared at me some more as worry slowly filled his face before I reached for the butter and started to fry the fish.

“I would never hate you sis.” He said.

“Maybe.” I said. “You did tell me never get what I got.”

“What.” He said in confusion, telling me he forgot all about our fight when I wore my first handmade fur suit that fell apart on me a few days ago before I bought a new one online that was made by a professional by the looks of it.

“Nothing.” I said. “Go have a seat. It will be done soon.”

“Are you planning to poison me.” He asked, making me stare at him in disbelief before he smiled. “Just kidding. I’m trying to see what you are hiding and pissing you off sometimes gets it out of you.”

“That’s not a joking matter.” I said in discontent as I looked to the food again.

Once the fish was cooked, I boned it, then cut it In half before putting it on a plate.

“So when you going fishing again?” My brother asked as I set the plate next to him. “I can’t get enough fish and don’t like being out.”

I smiled.

“Why are you smiling?” He asked. “Did you get your first kiss today?”

“No.” I said with a giggle.

“Then what are you hiding?” He asked.

“A pussycat.” I said, making his face fill with frustration before I bit my lip, then his face filled with disbelief.

“Did you get laid?” He asked, making me bust out laughing, but I said nothing.

“What was that laugh for?” He asked.

“I better not say.” I said.

“Tell me.” He said

“Okay you asked for it.” I said with a giggle. “Sorry, I didn’t get laid before you did like you fear. I can’t make you jealous just yet.”

He smiled as he rolled his eyes.

“It’s not my fear, nor will I get jealous.” He said. “I just don’t think you are ready for it.”

“Maybe.” I said with a smile. “Eat and tell me if you like it so I...”

“Don’t say it.” He growled, making me giggle, then he stared at me in concern. “Are you okay, your starting to worry me now.”

“That’s a first.” I said, making him take a deep breath as he stared at me in disapproval. “Take a bite please.”

He did as he was told before staring at me in disbelief.

“You know how the buffet cooks their fish?” He asked.

“What, that’s not how they do it.” I said. “I think they boil it by how mushy it is. It’s not mushy, is it?”

I looked at my fish in worry before I got ready to take a bite.

“No, it's not mushy.” He said, making me look to him to see him staring in worry. “I didn’t mean to make you think your cooking sucks like theirs. I liked it.”

I stared at him, then took a bite to feel it was crunchy.

“Crap, I over cooked it.” I whined.

“No you didn’t.” He said. “I thought you deep fried it like they do.”

“They don’t deep fry their fish.” I said. “And this wasn’t supposed to be like deep fry it was supposed to be sauteed, but I cooked it too long.”

I grabbed his plate, but he grabbed my arm.

“Don’t, I said I liked it.” He said before I let go as I stared at him as he started to eat, then I took a deep breath and pushed my plate to him.

He stared at me as I stood up and started to walk away, but he grabbed me.

“What’s wrong, why are you disappointed?” He asked, making me smile.

“I better not say.” I said.

“Really hate that freaking line.” He growled. “Tell me.”

“I can’t become a pussycat tonight since you liked it.” I said, making him stare at me in confusion before I pulled away and walked to my room, then closed my door before taking a deep breath.

I looked to the box, then cut it open and pulled out a mascot like cat head.

“The hell.” I said in confusion. “This isn’t what I ordered.”

I looked inside for the suit, but there wasn’t one.

“Okay man, I didn’t order a mascot mask.” I growled. “I ordered an actual cat mask and fur suit."

I spotted a note in the box, making me grab it to see it said, ‘This mask is cursed, do not put it on or you will be an actual furry until midnight of the full moon, then you can take it off’.

“If only.” I said with a smile. “I need a suit for that. This is a cat by the way, not a werewolf.”

My phone vibrated, making me grab it and put it to my ear.

“Yes?” I said. “Who is this?”

“This is Alex Thomson, owner of Thomson's supermarket.” Alex said. “I’m deeply sorry that I didn’t take down my application forms in time before you filled it out, but I no longer have any openings.”

“Oh, okay.” I said softly.

“Please forgive me sweetie.” He said with regret in his voice.

“I do.” I said with a sigh before I hung up and put my phone away.

“Sis, are you okay?” My brother asked at the door, making me toss the head to the floor behind my bed. “You never skipped dinner before. Who are you talking to?”

He opened my door and peeked in, then looked around before staring at the box on the floor.

“Are you going to eat later?” He asked.

“Maybe.” I said. “I’m not really in the mood now that I messed up my first meal I made for you.”

He sighed with disappointment before he closed the door, making me grab my mask and look at it.

It had a cute gray, tan and white tabby face with adorable green eyes and adorable fluffy white cotton like ear hair. I smiled as I fell in love with it from it looking so real.

“Maybe this is what I ordered, but where is the suit?” I asked.

I grabbed the box and looked inside once more to see none.

“Damn it, I really don’t want to have to give this adorable thing back.” I whined, then went to my computer before trying to order a return, but found out he set it to no returns accepted.

“Figures.” I growled. “They knew they would be called out on their bluff. That won’t stop me with customer support on my side.”

I looked to the picture to see the boy was really cute in the body suit as I noticed something that I didn’t see before, making me look closer.

“Is that a sheathed dick?” I asked, then looked to the note, then smiled. “Okay, that’s sounds interesting."

I sighed as I looked back to the mask.

“Looks like I’m going to keep you after all until I debunk this curse thing.” I said.

I grabbed the mask and stared at it once more before getting ready to put it on.

“Sis, can I offer you some ice cream?” My brother asked.

“Not falling for that.” I said as I hid the mask under my desk as he opened the door, then he peeked in as he stepped in, making me close my laptop as he looked at it.

“Really, did I catch you looking at your first porn?” He asked.

“No.” I said with a smile. “I don’t like porn. It’s so boring and sluttish.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean on some of them.” He mumbled as his smile faded. “I can never find my type.”

“There are plenty of me out there.” I mumbled.

“What.” He said as he looked at me in confusion, making me giggle.

“Nothing.” I said before I looked to the two bowls he was holding while my smile faded. “Okay, when did you start sharing your ice cream?”

“You started cooking for me, so it’s only fair.” He said with a smile. “Do you want it?”

“No, not really.” I said, making his face fill with worry.

“Damn it, you really are depressed.” He whined. “I said I liked it.”

“I’m not depressed.” I said. “I’m just not looking forward to making you hate me and really can’t wait to turn into a pussycat. Though I doubt I can now that I don’t have the full thing.”

“Tell me you didn’t dig that suit out of the trash.” He growled, making me look to the closet to see my last suit was gone, then I glared at him before he whined. “Shit sorry, please don’t hate me now.”

I sighed as I looked away before opening the computer, then stared at it for a second while I thought of a way to make up for the lack of suit and wondered if that picture was even real. He sighed as he set the bowl down.

“I don’t care if you do what you had planned, but please forgive me for throwing it away.” He said, then left my room.

“Door.” I said.

“Why do you always have the door closed?” He asked.

“So you would hesitate on coming in.” I said.

“Yeah, I’ll take that hint for mom.” He said with a chuckle and closed the door.

“When are you going to move out?” I asked.

“When you do.” He said, making me smile. 

“Are you wanting me to move in with you?” I asked.

“Um...” He said nervously. “I’ll have to think about that.”

My smile turned to a grin as he walked away. I grabbed the mask and stared at it before I unlocked my computer and stared at the boy’s face before back to the mask, but they didn’t match and I could see the male in his face, making me stare at his face in disbelief before my eyes locked to his dick.

“That’s not possible.” I said as I looked to the mask again, then grabbed it before putting it on.

The moment it was passed my face, it wrapped around my head as pain filled my lower back, making me cry out in pain as I got out of my chair and looked back to see a tail has grown out of me. I ran to my mirror and looked in it to see my whole body has changed. The mask wasn’t a mask anymore and has shrunk down into a cat like head instead of a mascot head while my whole body grew short gray fur. My hair on my head turn from blond to gray just like my body, but my body has shrank a foot. I looked to my feet to see they were still feet, but they shrank to at least a size three and they had claws. I looked to my hands to see they also were clawed and shrunk down into adorable child hands. They were slightly furry compare the rest of my body as my arm were thinner and looked just like a cat. I looked to my face to see little human in it as I lost my nose and gained a kitten nose with large green eyes with large pupils, then bared my teeth to see they were cat teeth. I grabbed the whiskers, then pulled on them, making pain fill my face.

“Not possible.” I whined as I started to panic and sounded like myself before I tried finding the seam to my mask, but there wasn’t one, then whined as I wondered how I was going to explain this to mom.

“Sis are you okay?” My brother asked, but I was too panicked to respond before he growled. “Really you got another one?”

I looked at him.

“Help me.” I whined. “I think I bought a cursed item. Please help me get it off”

“I’m sorry sis, but I’m not into this fetish of yours.” He said. “I’m going back to my room. You better be out of that suit the next time I see you.”

He turned to leave.

“Wait, I’m not joking.” I cried, making him freeze before looking back in worry. “I can’t get it off.”

“Would you grow-up?” He asked as his face filled with disappointment. “You’re eighteen now and should act like it.”

He looked forward.

“Wait big brother, I’m not making this up.” I whined before squeaking out. “God what am I going to do? How am I going to explain this to mom?”

My brother looked back then turned to me before grabbing me.

“Calm down.” He said, then his face filled with confusion as he felt around my arms.

“The hell, do you have metal arms on this suit?” He asked. “Where do you hide your real ones.”

“I’m not making it up.” I whined. “Look at my face. How can something like this be fake? Please brother, I’m scared.”

He looked to my face, then a hint of love filled his face before I held up my hand.

“My hands even shrunk.” I said, making him grab it.

“They are fake.” He said. “I’m not going to be tricked by your professionally made suit.”

“How about my teeth?” I whined as I bared them. “They can’t be faked and not look like plastic.”

I reached up and flicked them, making a solid click sound before pain filled my gums from my claw hitting it. “See plastic don't sound like that.”

He stared at me before grabbing my ears, then started to rub them, making a soothing tingle shoot through my face. I moaned as I pushed closer to his hand, making his face fill with disbelief. A second later he pulled on it, making me whine.

“Stop that.” I whined, making him stare at me in more confusion.

“Lift up your shirt.” He said.

“What.” I said in disbelief, making his face fill with slight panic as he just realized what he said.

I smiled from that before I put on a poker face as I pulled up my shirt, making his eyes lock to my breast in disbelief before he looked to my face.

“Why are you wanting me to do this?” I asked.

“P-put it down.” He shuddered nervously.

“Are you thinking that the suit would make me look baggy?” I asked. “Go ahead feel them.”

“R-really.” He said nervously as slight panic filled his face again, making me struggle to hold back my smile before I nodded.

He hesitated at first, then reached out to them before giving them a squeeze. He moved his fingers to my nipples before rolling them with his fingers, making a tingle shoot through them before I let out a soft grunt from it feeling nice. A second later, pain shot through them as he pinched, making me whine as I smashed his hand away.

“Stop, that hurt.” I whined.

“I-I’m sorry.” He said with pure panic on his face as if he believes me now.

“So you believe me now?” I asked.

“Yes, please cover up.” He said nervously, making me grin.

“I don’t think I want too if you react like that.” I mumbled.

“What was that?” He asked.

“Nothing, can we sit down and talk about a plan?” I asked.

“Um, okay.” He said nervously, making me turn around and smile before putting on my poker face again while I got on my bed.

Once he got on the bed in front of me, his eyes rolled across my body for a few seconds, making me wonder what he’s thinking.

“What does it feel like being part cat?” He asked finally.

“Normal until you touched my ears.” I said, making him look to them before reaching up to my whiskers and pulled one out, making me yelp out as I grabbed my face.

I looked to my hand with tears building up in my eyes, then I looked to my brother as he stared in disbelief.

“I’m so sorry.” He whined. “That was my last test. How is this possible?”

I grabbed the note and gave it to him, making him read it.

“I thought it was fake too.” I said.

“Wait so your some kind of wear cat?” He asked, making me giggle.

“Let me bite you and find out.” I said, making him stare at me in slight fear before his eyes locked to my ears, then his face filled with worry.

“I’m sorry for that fear.” He said.

“No it’s fine.” I said. “I deserved it for not taking the comment seriously.”

“No, please don't get depressed.” He whined.

“I’m not depressed.” I said, then looked to my tail that was twitching around, making me grab it. “I’m actually kinda liking it now. It’s what I wanted to be since I was ten. I don’t think I’m going to take it off after the full moon.”

“What about your job that you were applying too?” He asked.

“They called and said they had no spots left.” I said, making his eyes lock to my ears. “Crap, I need to learn to control those or that will give me away when I’m trying to not make you worry.”

He giggled.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine as long as you are willing to take me in.” I said

“You’re not a pet.” He said.

“I can be whatever you want.” I said with a smile, making his face fill with nervousness.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked nervously, making me grin as I pushed him back and got over him.

“Don’t play dumb with me.” I said. “I know you masturbate to my underwear and like my type.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” He said with slight panic on his face like he always does when he realized he just got caught.

“No, don’t worry, I thought it was hot seeing you cum all over yourself.” I said as I stroked his chest, making him stare at my hands. “And since I liked you playing with my boobs, I think I’ll pay you back...”

I pulled his shorts down, revealing his dick that was still soft.

“By playing with this.” I said.

“Wait, I...” He stared to say with disbelief on his face.

“Damn, will that fit in me now that I've shrunk?” I asked.

“Oh my god.” He whined. “You’re not serious, are you?”

“As serious as this curse that I am stuck with.” I said as I pulled off my shirt. “Now can we stop pretending? I actually don’t mind the thought of you having sex with me.”

I grabbed his dick, making it start to grow before I smiled.

“That was actually easy.” I said. “I was expecting to have to work to get this big guy to stand up.”

“It’s average.” He said.

“Not compare to my shrunken hands that I still can’t get my head around on how that works.” I said. “By the way I love you this much.”

I went down and started to suck on him, making him gasp.

“Oh god, I can’t believe this is happening.” He moaned. “What is that suit doing to you.”

“It’s not the suit brother.” I said as I pulled my mouth off. “This is my true feelings after watching you make this thing shoot at your face as you try to catch the cum so many time from you forgetting to close your door, then finally seeing you use my panties made me really want it.”

I went back down to suck him again, making him buck his hip in reaction as he grunted with a gasp, then I stared to deepthroat him.

“How are you doing that?” He moaned. “Your mouth is so small and your not nicking me with your teeth too. Your tongue isn’t barbed as well witch his amazing.”

I giggled.

“No don’t laugh on my dick.” He said as I grabbed his balls and fondled them. “Oh god, you're so talented. Is this your first time?”

I nodded, then pulled off to gasp for air.

“Please don’t kill yourself on me.” He said.

“That’s not possible.” I said. “I don’t feel a gag reflex so I won't panic.”

“Open your mouth.” He said, making me do so. “Damn you can open wide.”

I giggled as I went back down on his dick.

“Keep going, I’m about to cum.” He moaned, making me pull off.

“Not happening.” I said. “Not just yet.”

I stood up and pulled off my shorts, making his eyes lock to my slit before to my face in shock.

“You like?” I asked, making him smile weakly as he nodded before I smiled. “Good.”

I said as I sat back down on him with his dick in front of me before I pulled him to a sit, making him stare at me in my eyes.

“Sis this isn’t a good idea, mom could see us.” She said.

“Yeah, mom’s going to freak no matter what I do.” I said, making his face fill with worry.

I reached up to his face as he glanced to each hand before I placed them on his face, then I stared to kiss him on the lips as I stroked his face, making him stare into my eyes before love filled them.

“My god, your eyes are so beautiful.” He said.

“I know.” I said with a smile. “When it was a mask I also fell in love with them, but now I have to look into a mirror to see it. Now kiss me please.”

I wrapped my arms around him as I started to kiss him, making him stare at me, then he sighed as he opened his mouth slightly to nip my lip with his. I smiled as I started to French kiss with him.

“Now we’re talking.” I said as I closed my eyes, making him giggle. “I always wanted to do this to you.”

He reached for my breast and grabbed them making me smile as he gave them a gentle squeeze. A second later, I reached down to his dick as I lifted my body up a little, making him gasp as I lined him up.

“Calm, and I’ll be gentle with myself. I said as I opened my eyes before pushing him in me slowly, making him gasp as I moaned from him spreading me so wide before he started to panic.

“Stop, your hurting yourself.” He whined before I pushed the rest of him in me, making him let out a shuttering gasp as his face filled with disbelief. “Oh god, you're so tight.”

“What do you expect.” I moaned with a smile. “It’s my first time after all.”

“I know mine too.” He moaned.

“I’m going to start moving now.” I said, making him nod before I started to bob on him as I let him fall back, then watched his eyes roll back with as shudder of a gasp.

I grabbed him and flipped him on top of me.

“Take over.” I said.

“Are you sure?” He asked. “I don’t know if I can hold back.”

“I don’t care, become a beast.” I said, making him stare into my eyes before he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

I smiled as I could see his love was through the roof for me now, then he stared to fuck me, making me moaned before I yelped as he it my back wall.

“Sorry.” He said.

“No, hit It again.” I moaned, making him giggle and tap my back wall again. “Again, again, I’m going to cum.”

He giggled again before starting to steadily tap my wall, making me let out a long whining moan as my orgasm quickly approached each time he hit, then grabbed his ass to pull him in me just as I came with a louder moan.

“Oh god yes, that was the best one so far.” I moaned, then opened my eyes to see pure love on his face before he started to fuck me again, making me wrap my legs around him as I closed my eyes. “Faster please.”

He chuckled as he fucked me faster, hitting my back wall a few times, making me grunt each time.

“Okay, time to go animal like.” I said. “Get off.”

“What.” He said as he stared at me in confusion and worry.

“Get off please.” I said. “We aren’t finished.”

He pulled out of me, then back away before I flipped over and put my ass up as I looked back.

“Now fuck the pussycat.” I said. “Bring out your male instincts.”

He smiled with amusement as he crawled up to me before prodding my back door.

“No, not that hole yet!” I yelped. “I don’t have any lube.”

“Sorry.” He said as he put it in my pussy, then I put my arms back as I put my face in the pillow.

“Grab my arms.” I said. “Be a beast.”

He giggled as he grabbed my arms.

“I’m starting to like this new side of you.” He said as he started to pound my back wall, making me gasp moan and grunt each hit before cumming hard with a loud moan.

“God you need to stop squeezing me.” He whined, “Your going to make me cum.”

“Good, cum in me.” I moaned.

“What!” He yelped.

“You heard me.” I said. “I want kittens.”

“Okay that’s a disturbing thought.” He said, making me giggle. “Can I decline?”

“Nope, not unless you wish me to...” I started to say.

“No need to threaten me.” He grumbled with a sigh. “I’ll do it.”

“Good, now fuck me.” I said, making him pull out and push me to my back before getting on top of me, then pushed back in. “Now you got it, be the dominate male, my tom cat.”

He giggled.

“I see why you like this role playing thing.” He moaned. “It’s actually kinda fun.”

I smiled.

“I better start looking for another cursed suit.” I said.

“No, I’m good.” He moaned with discomfort filling his face, making me wrap my legs around him before it turned to worry. “Please don’t make me.”

“Sorry, I want kittens.” I said before his face fill with discomfort, then pushed into me and came, making me gasp as I felt his warmth filling me to the rim before love filled his face. “Oh yes, please do this every night with me.”

“Sure thing, if I get to see that face again.” He said, making me smile and kiss him.

He pulled out of me before I looked at the cum oozing out of me.

“That’s hot on both definitions.” I said, making him giggle.

“Guys I’m home.” My mom said, making us gasp before my brother pulled on his clothes while I started to panic.

He grabbed me and started to dress me.

“Calm.” He whispered forcefully. “My god, your eyes get huge when you panic.”

“Please make sure she don’t flee me.” I whined.

“Flee you from what?” My mom asked? “What are you doing in there, Mike?”

I stood up and ran to my closet and closed the door as I panted in panic.

“Crap.” My brother whined. “Mom, now isn’t a good time.”

“Why what happen?” She asked In worry.

“She got a little more than she asked for with her purchase.” He said.

“How does she look?” She asked with no worry.

“Amazing.” He said. “I never want her to take it off after the full moon.”

I looked to the note in my hand.

“What.” She said. “What about the full moon? Where is she?”

“Um, I don’t think telling you would be good for her.” He said with caution. “Mom please.”

The door opened up, revealing my mom before her mouth dropped open in disbelief.

“Damn, that costume is unreal.” He said. “Why are you scared honey?”

I stared at her and said nothing.

“That isn’t her.” She said. “Her hands and feet are too small. Who are you honey?”

Tears started to fall from my face as I started to panic.

“Oh sweetie.” She said as she grabbed me and picked me up before staring at me in disbelief as her hand felt my back. “Okay, I think I want one of these suits. That almost feels like a real cat spine.”

She grabbed my ears and rubbed them, making moan as I leaned into it before she giggled.

“My god, you have good acting skills if you make me think this is...” She started to say as she pulled my ear before she gasped and dropped me, making me land on my feet as she stepped back a few feet. “How is that attached to your head like that?”

“Mom, that’s Julie.” My brother said with worry. “Please stay calm.”

“She’s too short honey.” She said, then grabbed my tail before giving it a tug, making me whine before her face fill with disbelief. “Oh my god, how did this happen honey?”

I held up the note, making her take it and look at it before she stared at me in confusion.

“I thought it was fake.” I whined, making her face fill with shock before she fell to the ground, then my brother bust out laughing.

“Best response ever.” He said with several giggles. “God that was good.”

I took off running to the front door and opened it before spotting my cats house that I made for her, then crawled into it.

“Get out.” A woman growled, making me look to her to see my cat was with me. “This is my home cat.”

My mouth dropped open.

“Mistress, it's me.” I said.

“Not possible.” She said as her face softened, making me giggle nervously as I couldn't believe this mask could translate her. “No don’t freak out.”

“Too late.” I whined, making her rub her face into me before I stroked her back.

“You smell like your brother’s cum.” She said, making me snort.

“Please don’t say that to mom if you really are speaking out loud.” I said. “She will kill him and I want more.”

“Okay, I won't.” She said.

“Are you okay mom?” My brother asked.

“Yes, where is she?” My mom asked in worry.

“She ran away.” He said.

“Find her, I need to calm her before she runs away from home.” She said.

“Shit, I think she already ran away mom.” He whined, making her whine. “Look around, she’s smaller now so look at the places you think a cat would hide.”

“She's not a cat.” He whined.

“I beg a differ.” Mistress said, making me snort with a smile. “You smell nice by the way. What was on your fur?”

I stroked her, making her looked to me.

“Master please calm down.” She whined. “I don’t like that face.”

“I’ll try.” I said softly.

“Mistress, there is a cat in the house.” My mom said.

“Where.” She growled as she ran out of the house.

“That was a lure to find me.” I mumbled.

“How in the world did she train her like that?” My brother asked.

“Don’t know, but it was amazing watching her teach her.” She said. “Find the cat.”

“No thanks.” Mistress said and walked to her bowl of food.

“Um, I think she know where she is.” My brother said.

“How do you know that?” My mom asked.

“I learned a few things with her in the past hour to understand more of what they said.” He said

“What did she say?” She asked

“I wouldn’t say that if I were you.” Mistress growled, making me giggle.

“I heard her.” My brother said. “She's nearby.”

“Sorry about that.” Mistress said.

“She just looked into her home.” My brother said.

“Crap.” Mistress whined as my mom looked inside before staring in disbelief.

“Tell me you can speak cat.” She said, making me smile before forcing out a squeak, but it sounded like an actual kitten before I stared out in shock with her, then she giggle.

“Oh best face ever.” She said. “Can you understand her?”

“Go away.” I said.

“I can’t do that honey.” She said. “You need to not hide.”

“Then I’m not coming out.” I said. “I just freaked you out to where you fainted and I don’t like that.”

My brother giggled.

“It seems he did.” I grumbled, making her sigh as she reached into the hole. “You can't reach me. This was made specially for Mistress.”

“How in the hell did you get in there?” She asked.

“I’m a cat now.” I said softly, making her face fill with worry.

“No honey, I don’t fear you.” She said. “Please don’t think that.”

“I know you don’t.” I said. “I’m too cute to fear. But I’m no longer human with this cursed item. And never will be since I like being a cat.”

Move your fat butt.” Mistress said as she squeezed passed her, making me bust out laughing.

“What did she say?” She asked.

“Move your fat butt.” I said.

“My butt isn’t fat.” She said.

“Bigger than mine.” Mistress said, making me giggle.

“That’s true, but then again I think everyone is bigger than yours.” I said, making my mom smile.

“This mask is incredible if it translates an actual cat.” My mom said.

“Move mom, I’ll get her out.” My brother said, making her look to him, then smiled before moving away.

A laser dot moved into my sight.

“Really.” I grumbled.

“I got you scary dot.” Mistress said as she ran to and pounced, making my mom giggle.

“You can’t get it Mistress.” I said.

“How do you know?” She asked.

“Because it’s only made of light.” I said. “Look to my brother’s hand and you will see what’s making it.”

“No don’t take away my fun.” He whined as Mistress looked at him.

“Not falling for it now.” She said as she walked into her house before she looked to the light, then smacked it as he moved it. “Crap, why can I resist? How do you do it?”

“I’m part human too.” I said. “I don’t have the full cat instinct like you.”

“When is the next full moon?” My mom asked.

“Don’t know." My brother said.

“Tonight.” Mistress said.

“How do you know that?” I asked.

“Don’t know, just feel it in my bones.” She said.

“Okay.” I said. “I don’t have that feeling.”

“What did she say?” My mom asked.

“Not telling.”I said. “I’m not taking it off. Understanding my cat is the best thing in the world. Sorry second best.”

“What’s the first.” Mistress asked.

“Being a cat.” I said

“Oh, interesting.” She said.

A lid being pulled off a can of wet cat food sounded, making me grab Mistress as she got ready to run to it.

“It’s a trap.” I said.

“I don’t care, they cant understand me and I don’t get wet food as much as I like.” She said, making me kiss her before letting her go.

She stared at me, then took off running.

“It seems human tricks won’t work on her.” My mom said with a sigh.

I took off my pants and shirt, before tossing them out.

“What are you doing?” My mom asked.

“I’m a cat and they don’t wear clothes.” I said.

“But you have human breasts.” She said. “And that’s not appropriate to walk outside like that.”

“I’m not leaving this house ever again.” I said.

“What about the interview?” She asked.

“He called and said he has no openings and forgot to take the forms down.” I said, making her sigh.

“Damn it, has she eaten?” She asked.

“No.” My brother said. “She refused to eat for messing up the meal.”

“That never stopped her.” She said.

“It was for me.” He said.

“That’s a first.” She said, making me chuckle. “You said that too didn’t you?”

“No that's what she said when I said she was starting to worry me.” He said.

“Just go away.” I said. “My brother can stay since he don’t fear me.”

“I don’t fear you honey.” She said.

“Sorry wrong words.” I said. “He didn’t faint on me.”

“Yeah, I never fainted before.” She said, making my brother giggle. “It was different.”

She sighed and walked away before my brother moved his face to the hole, making me spread my legs as I smiled before he stared at my slit.

“So wish you weren't my type.” He mumbled before putting his face closer to where he was blocking any sight of me, then I moved closer to him, making him start to eat me out.

I covered my mouth as I gasped.

“Damn, that tastes good.” He said.

“What does?” My mom asked. “Tell me she didn’t make you eat cat food again. I thought you forgot about it.”

“Tell me you didn’t” He said with nervousness on his face, making me giggle as I grabbed the cat food before he whispered. “When did you get me to eat cat food?”

“A long time ago.” I said with a smile.

“Lets let her be.” My mom said, making me pull back before kissing him on the lips, then he snapped forward to grab my head. “No, don’t do that! You’ll lose her trust and you have a lot of it if she made herself vulnerable to that.”

“Please sis, you don’t need to be scared of her reactions.” He whined, making me sigh and let him pull me out before he picked me up, then looked to my mom to see her staring at me in worry.

“Will you eat?” She asked, making me hold up cat food and put it in my mouth before staring at in disbelief.

“No, don’t eat that.” My brother said with a smile as he grabbed the cat food. “So your taste has changed too it seems.”

“I’ll make something.” My mom said. “Go take her somewhere comfortable so she can stop staring at me like that.”

He nodded and took me to his room, making a smile form on my face before he smiled.

“My god, we are addicted now, aren’t we?” He mumbled, making my smile widen as I nodded. “I’m actually needing a nap first.”

My smile faded as I nodded, then he set me on his bed before started to massage my back, making it pop. A second later, he stopped.

“I think we are going to bed mom.” He said.

“Okay honey.” She said in the doorway. “Please make her sleep like a rock.”

“Cats don’t sleep like rocks, they are seesaws.” I said.

“That’s one way to put it.” Mistress said, making me giggle as she jumped up and rubbed her face on me.

“Close the door mom.” I said.

“Okay honey.” She said as she turned off the light and closed the door, making my brother move to my lower back and massaged it before he move to my ass a minute later. He kissed me on the cheek once he was done and laid down next to me. I stared at him as he closed his eyes, then he stared to snore softly a few minutes later.

I stood up, making Mistress look to me as I walked to the door before opening it, then spotted my mom staring out in space as she held my laptop that still had the same page I left off on it. I walked to her, making her snap out of her thoughts as she noticed me, then her eyes scrolled down my body.

“How is this possible?” She asked.

“I don’t know, but please quit hacking my computer.” I said as she reached for my neck and felt around, then looked at me.

“Sorry.” She said. “I need to see the transaction since this is some evil stuff.”

“Is not, I feel fine and I’m my dream now.” I said, making her smile as she nodded.

She turned me around, then grabbed my tail and felt around until she got to my back.

“Mom, I don’t need a vet.” I said, making her giggle.

“Sorry, my job is my dream.” She said. “And this is a whole new level towards my dream. How did you not see something fishy about the picture?”

“I don’t know.” I said. “I started to realize it wasn’t fake when I spotted the boys dick.”

“What.” She said with a giggle of disbelief as she looked to the picture before look closer as she face showed that disbelief. “Damn, he’s brave.”

I giggled.

“Is that why you want to be naked?” She asked. “Because he was?”

“No, my pants hurt my tail and I don’t want to tear a hole in them since I know you will steal my mask when the full moon is in position if you think it’s evil.” I said, making her face fill with slight disbelief before she sighed. “I promise I won’t take it now that I see how important it is to you. What do you like most about it beside being a cat?”

“I think my cute hands and being able to understand Mistress is high on the list.” I said.

She looked to my hand before grabbing my arm to stare at it, then smiled as she also thought they were cute. She grabbed my claw and pulled on it.

“Really mom, still not fully convinced it’s real?” I asked. “Please don’t pull my whiskers out like he did.”

She looked at me in alarm before she touched the spot where the whisker was.

“It don’t hurt anymore.” I said.

She nodded, then gave me my computer, making me change the password.

“Now hopefully you can’t crack it this time.” I said, making her smile

“I noticed you don’t watch porn.” She said.

“How do you know that?” I asked.

“Because I looked at your cookies.” She said. “All you look up is work, online shopping and studies.”

“Really mom, do I invade your privacy?” I whined.

“I’m sorry honey, I’m just trying to get to know you now that you are a mystery to me.” She said. “I don’t know you since you hide in your room twenty-four seven. Why is that by the way?”

“Everyone thinks my fetish as they call it is stupid or inappropriate.” I said. “My brother used to be one of them until he saw this. Now he can’t stop staring at my face with love.”

She smiled.

“Yes, you are very adorable now.” She said.

“And that’s not a sign of evil.” I said, making her sigh.

“Forgive me for saying that.” She said.

A beep of the stove sounded, making my mom pull out a tuna casserole.

“Not going to work mom.” I said. “I may be cat, but tuna won't make me go bonkers like Mistress.

“Tuna!” Mistress yelped.

“I rest my case.” I said with a sigh, making my mom giggle as she look to me before my cat as she run up to her, then she grin as Mistress rubbed her body against her.

“Can I have some?” She asked in a begging tone, making me repeat it with the same tone.

“Yes mistress, you can.” My mom said with a giggle, then looked to me. “You going to eat some?”

“Sure.” I said. “But not too much.”

“No, make to much.” Mistress said. “I’ll eat the rest.”

“fine, make it too much.” I said, making my mom smile as she added another scoop, then gave it to me.

“Is that too much?” Mistress asked.

“I don’t know, I need to eat some and find out.” I said.

Once I was finished, there was a few fork full left, making me put it in front of Mistress.

“Thank you so, so much,” Mistress moaned as she started to gobble it down.

“Going to bed.” I said, making my mom nod before I walked to my brothers room, then closed the door.

Once I was on the bed, I got under the covers and started to fondle my brother while looking to his face, then felt him start to grow before I started to suck on him while waiting for him to wake, but he didn’t, so I continued to suck him until he was nice and slick. Once he was, I got on top of him and lined myself up, then pushed him in me, making him gasp as he opened his eyes.

“Now you wake after trying to wake you with my touch and sucking.” I grumbled, making him smile.

“Can I take over again?” He asked.

“Sure.” I said with a smile.

He pulled me off and put me on my stomach before sitting up, then he pushed a finger into my ass, making me gasp as I looked back to see him measuring his girth with his string, then he put it around three fingers and looked at me before he pushed in three, making me grunt.

“That’s good.” I said. “Just go slow please.”

He nodded with a smile and pulled out massaging oil, then put it on his dick.

“Your seriously going to let him do that?” Mistress asked, making me look at her as she jumped on the bed, then to the door to see it was closed.

“Yes.” I said. “If you don’t like it, then he’ll open the door.

“I didn’t say that.” She said. “I got fucked two days ago and know how good it feels.

“Can you tell if your pregnant?” I asked.

“No.” She said. “Not yet. So you’re not upset?”

“No, I wanted you a mother before my mom takes that away.” I said.

“Like that’s going to happen.” She said, making me sigh. “Wait it can happen?”

I nodded before I gasped as my brother prodded my backdoor, making me look back to see him staring at me in worry.

“Why do men like that hole?” I asked.

“First time sis.” He said. “I’m trying to see what I like.”

I sighed as I nodded and laid flat before he pushed in slowly, making great pain fill me.

“Stop, too much!” I whined.

“How?” He asked as he pulled out.

“I don’t know.” I whined, then he sighed. “Just do it.”

“To hell with that.” He said with a slight whine. “I’m not going to hurt you. I’ll take the other hole, but I want to see your face while doing it.”

I smiled and nodded as I flipped over before he pushed in, making his face fill with disbelief.

“I don’t know if I can get used to that tight ass feeling.” He said, making me smile.

“Good, then you will never get tired of me.” I said. “I’m moving in with you when you get a home.”

He smiled as he nodded.

“For rent, I’ll focus on what cats do best and fish.” I said.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once I get them published and it also boosts my mood when I see them. Also please tell me if there are major errors like duplication in the text so I can fix them on and thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
